Jarrick
Physical Description Jarrick stands tall at 6'5", carrying himself with a proud and valiant demeanor. Often found clad in heavy metal armor with a long, flowing cloak adorned with the Templar cross, he carries an enchanted blade sheathed at his side and a heavy shield slung across his back. Thick brown hair falls to his shoulders, framing his handsome knightly features and icy moonlight colored eyes, all rounded out by a well trimmed beard. A fading scar sits above his left eyebrow while another scar, more recent, is drawn across his left cheekbone. In the event of an infirmary visit, healers that tend to Jarrick's wounds will find a thick, prominent scar under his rib cage that runs in a line from the center of his abdomen to his side. An exit wound scar also exists in the same spot on his lower back where a near fatal blow drastically wounded him in the past. Smaller scars are apparent throughout, some new, some old, though it is quite apparent that he has seen much battle in his time. Personality Fierce, loyal, and kind, Jarrick's childhood taught him kindness and empathy while exposing him to the wretched heartbreak and warfare that is a part of the bigger world. Though he is embroiled in the many conflicts of Azeroth, often playing a major part, he wishes nothing more than to see this world at peace. He is a man of action and second chances and knows that not all evil is beyond redemption. Once a steadfast believer in ending the conflict between the Alliance and Horde, his resolve for a peaceful ending wavered after the decimation of Theramore and the death of his beloved Sarah. Regardless, he battles his inner demons, knowing that true peace will not come through bloodshed, following the path he believes is best for Azeroth. Abilities With incredible strength and limitless endurance, Jarrick stands as a bastion of protection for those around him, combining strength, leadership, and a vast knowledge of war to assure victory in glorious combat. Decades of vigorous training under heavy armor has allowed him to become one with his sword and shield. Relying on physical strength and battle prowess alone, Jarrick serves as a shield for his allies, manipulating the ebb and flow of battle through precise movements and commands to keep the battle in his favor. As leader of The Black Watch, Jarrick has mastered combat against even the biggest of threats, allowing him to manipulate a battle against creatures of epic proportions to allow his allies to wreak uninhibited havoc. As a Weapons Master, Jarrick is trained in both traditional and exotic weaponry. Though favoring a full suit of heavy armor and a sword and shield, it is not uncommon to see Jarrick with a different weapon or set of armor in training or on the battlefield. As an experienced blacksmith, all of his armor and weaponry is forged personally aside from magically imbued armor and weapons which he has accumulated in his travels. History WESTFALL Jarrick Thane Mason was born to Thane and Isabelle Mason under the watchful gaze of Sentinel Hill on the eve of the First War. His father, absent due to the war, was a farmer, blacksmith, and soldier. His mother, a teacher in Moonbrook and avid historian. Jarrick was raised as a strong farmhand, learning to work the fields and tend to the livestock at an early age while spending many late nights at the forge with his grandfather. When the rare opportunity presented itself, Jarrick traversed the outlying lands with his mother andgrandfather trading, hauling supplies, and aiding those in need during the tumultuous years of the First War. Wanderlust and a penchant for exploring kept his ever curious mind growing on long trips throughout the countryside, and in moments of rest his grandfatherwould teach him how to handle a blade while his mother would teach him the history of the lands they traveled. The looming fear of war fueled Jarrick's early childhood. Unruly at times, he was known to be found exploring the woods around the homestead while class was in session or practicing with a blade under the old mossy oak well past the dinner bell. He grew up surrounded by talent; his mother, a teacher and historian. His grandfather, a mason, farmer, and retired guard. His grandmother, a talented weaver, leatherworker, and cook. As such, it was no surprise to his family that his curiosity to learn and experience life ran so deep that, much to their dismay, he was difficult to reel in at times. Jarrick grew fast and strong, harboring boundless energy and a blooming kindness that, even in such dark times, he was able to hold onto. As such, Jarrick's childhood was filled with mostly fond memories. Though he could not fully comprehend why his father was absent at such a young age, the letters his father wrote home gave him comfort and he knew that one day, when this war had passed, he would see him once again. That day, however, would never come. On the morning of Stormwind's fall, bright white sails dotted the early morning sky, signaling the end of an era. The trip to Lordaeron was long and arduous, asking much of a young mind that had not yet experienced such hardships. The untimely death of his grandmother on the journey and the loss of his home was overbearing. Heartbreak overwhelmed him as the shores of Lordaeron came into view, and while many people saw it as a beacon of hope, he could not see past the grief that clouded his sight. SOUTHSHORE Forced to relocate at such a young age, life in Southshore marked a difficult period of growth for Jarrick. Forced to cope with the loss of his grandmother on the journey to Lordaeron and the death of his father who fought and died valiantly at the battle of Blackrock Spire, his youthful spirit was shattered emotionally. Eventually settling in to life in Southshore, Jarrick found work as a blacksmith and dock worker while aiding his mothers teaching efforts. Jarrick's free time was spent studying history, war, the art of swordplay, and sparring others his age on the outskirts of town. When troops of the Grand Alliance came to Southshore he would spend many late nights listening to stories of glorious battle around the tavern fire. These were stories he had always imagined his father would tell him when he returned from war, and while it was a painful memory to recall, he felt closer to his father because of it. Difficult to ignore, his skill with a blade eventually attracted the attention of a Knight-Champion that made camp with his troops during a lengthy campaign. Much to his mothers dismay he began to assist the campaign through running errands, doing chores, and repairing their arms and armor when needed. As a trade-off he went through vigorous training with members of the campaign, ultimately garnering the Knight-Champion's approval and request that when he was of age, Jarrick would seek him out and consider fighting for the Grand Alliance. While never at complete peace, Southshore was a relatively safe haven for Jarrick to develop himself. As he grew older though, he could not fight the feeling that he had experienced all that he could here. With his mother and grandfather's blessing he left the safety and familiarity of Southshore and ventured south.